Le tueur de Whitechapel - Sherlock Holmes
by Chapynox
Summary: Sherlock et John rentrent d'une enquête plutôt inhabituelle. Deux semaines passent sans la moindre enquête et Sherlock commence à vraiment s'ennuyer, il devient assez embêtant pour son colocataire. Mais Sherlock se fait agressé durant l'absence de John, enfin une enquête dans laquelle il est la victime.


• 1 • Le détective ennuyé

Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, le récit est inspiré de la série de Mark Gatiss et Steven Mouffat intitulé Sherlock. Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes.

Comme vous l'avez un peut remarqué, j'ai modifié cette histoire, j'ai remarqué en la rerelisant qu'au final j'avais écrit ça comme un sombre pet et qu'il y avait des incohérences.

Bonne lecture !

Sherlock et son fidèle ami John Watson rentraient tard après avoir résolu une affaire. Elle portait sur des hackeurs qui avaient pour but de collecter toutes les infos de personnes de la couronne d'Angleterre. Afin de les diffuser partout et de les discrédibiliser. Et il est vrais que certaines info étaient assez compromettantes, tel que les historiques du premier ministre par exemple. Mycroft avait donc mit son frère sur cette affaire.

"Ça le changera des affaires habituelles!" pensa l'aîné Holmes

Sherlock résolu l'affaire au plus vite, une affaire sur le net le changeait des habituelles. Ça lui permettait de montrer ses prouesses en informatique acquises à force de jouer à pirater le réseau universitaire. Effectivement, à l'époque où il étudiait en chimie, il avait eu l'occasion de participer à des cours portant sur les réseaux et le hacking. C'était certes de la culture générale, mais c'était très intéressant. Et lui avait permis d'apprendre à craquer des mots de passe et d'autres choses. Il était capable de lire les mails ne n'importe qui à son insu et ce sans se faire prendre. Sherlock était très content de lui quand il réussit à bloquer l'accès aux pirates en quelques lignes de codes et même à les localiser grâce à leurs adresses IP. Ensuite, Lestrade prenait le relais et arrêtait les malfaiteurs comme d'habitude.

" Quelles bandes d'idiots...quand on hack un serveur aussi important on se protège avant tout! non? dit Sherlock tout en localisant les personnes

\- J'en sais rien du tout... répond John"

Maintenant, ils étaient enfin rentré au 221B, le détective et son ami allaient directement dans leurs lits respectifs exténués par l'affaire. Cette affaire avait pris quelques jours et Sherlock les avaient passé non stop devant un ordinateurs. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi fatigant.

L'automne commençait à vêtir sa robe rouge, orangée, Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'affaires depuis deux semaines. Ses deux semaines valaient pour lui une éternité et il s'ennyait comme jamais. Pourtant, il s'était adonné à ses expériences habituelles sur des cadavres, mais depuis quelques temps, la morgue n'en n''avaient plus. Le détective était maintenant affalé sur son sofa dans son éternelle chemise de nuit bleue à regarder ses emails. Il était 6 heures du matin, c'était rare de voire Sherlock hors de son lit si tôt. Même John n'était pas encore levé. Le détective attendait que Mrs Hudson lui serve son thé matinal comme d'habitude.

Il soupire, parmis ses mails, aucun n'avait de l'intérêt pour lui, il pose son pc sur la table basse ne face du sofa et se lève pour aller se faire du thé. Au passage, Sherlock aperçoit celui de son colocataire et un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage. Un idée pour contrer cet ennui ? le bouclé prit la machine et s'assoit sur son sofa. Il allume le pc et se met à chercher le mot de passe.

"Comment s'appelle son actuelle petite amie déjà? Euh...ce n'est pas le prof ennuyeuse...ni l'infirmière hypersensible..." penses le brun les mains jointes sous son menton.

C'était un vrais jeu pour lui et faisait surtout ça pour se distraire, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il avait aussi une idée pour embêter John: mettre des statuts débiles sur ses profils Facebook, Twitter et changer son Tinder. Le détective adorait embêter son colocataire surtout quand il s'ennuyait à mort comme maintenant.

C'était encore plus simple que d'habitude, le bouclé connecte rapidement sur internet et va voire les profils de son ami. John avait prit la précaution de se déconnecter de ses profils avant de fermer son ordinateur, ce qui amusa encore plus Sherlock. Craquer les mots de passe, tel était sa nouvelle passion actuellement. Il réussit rapidement à se connecter au facebook du médecin. Et à vrais dire, le mot de passe ressemblait assez à celui de son ordinateur.

"Que vais-je taper cette fois ? " pense t il en jouant ses mains sous son menton un léger sourire aux lèvres, il regarda les différents éléments du mur de John.

Au bout d'un moment, une idée brillant lui vint et taper vivement sur le clavier :

"A vrais dire, depuis quelques temps, j'ai développé une passion pour les petits poney. Je suis vraiment devenu fan de ce dessin animé. " tape t'il

Il poste le statut et se déconnecte du compte un sourire satisfait. Il passe ensuite à ce précieux compte Tinder.

"Ahh ce fameux compte tinder, regardons les messages cucul qu'il envoie." pense Sherlock.

Il trouvait ce réseau social si ridicule, comme si on avait besoin d'une intelligence artificielle pour être en couple ou rencontrer des gens. Sherlock commence à lire le dernier message adressé à une certaine Sophie Gomez:

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Gomez, vous m'avez l'air assez charmante et nous avons beaucoup de goûts en commun, es-ce que cela vous dirait de venir dîner avec moi demain ? "

Ledit message datait de trois bonnes semaines, Sherlock en rit. John s'était officiellement pris un ouragan. Il passa à un autre message et pouffe de rire :

"Mon petit oiseau bleu, je t'aime comme la rosée du matin..." lit-il, un autre message d'une correspondante plus active.

"John! Mais d'où tu sors des formulations aussi cucul? "dit le brun d'un ton moqueur.

Sherlock passa au profil de son ami et ce qu'il recherchait comme compagne. Il lui apporta quelques modification. Il mit premièrement, que John était à la recherche d'hommes mais pas n'importe lesquels, de beaux spécimen biens musclés, aimant les robes roses à les paillettes et qui aiment jouer au docteur. Mais surtout, qui adorent les petits poney roses. Le détective pouffe de rire voyant le profil de son ami maintenant tout à fait ridicule. C'était parfait! Il avait hâte de voire la tête de John quand il verra des notification étranges.

Mrs Hudson arriva et vit le jeune détective entrain de rire devant l'ordinateur de son colocataire. Elle sourit le voyant ainsi, c'est vrais qu'en ses temps, Sherlock se montrait assez grognon. Sherlock sans enquête pouvait devenir son pire cauchemars, surtout qu'il l'envoyait bouler dès le matin. Mrs Hudson était assez rassurée de le voire rire.

"Que me vaut cette bonne humeure matinale Sherlock ?" , demande t elle avec un sourire aux lèvres

Le jeune quitte le site et éteint le pc de son colocataire.

"Oh pas grand choses, je regardait juste les messages que John envoie à des filles de temps en temps, une activité très amusante ! dit il

\- Oh, et ça ne vous rend pas jaloux ? interrogea la dame en haussant un sourcil

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est plus drôle qu'autres choses! dit Sherlock avec un léger sourire."

Le détective s'en fichait que John sorte avec des filles, tant qu'il ne le laissait pas tomber durant ses affaires. Mrs Hudson posa le plateau du petit déjeuné sur la table basse a côté du siège de John. Sherlock alla reposer le PC de son ami là où il l'avait trouvé, faisant comme si de rien était. Il prit le journal posé sur la table et vas s'asseoir sur son siège. Le brun commence à lire histoire de s'occuper un peu, même si li était en grand manque d'enquête. Mrs Hudson retourna dans son appartement au rez de chaussée. Et le journal n'avait comme d'habitude aucune affaire croustillante pour le détective.

John se lève finalement et descend dans la salle principale de l'appartement, il était encore en pyjama, les cheveux en pétards et la tête encore endormie. Il lâche un "bonjour" pas très audible et se frotte les yeux, baille. Comme d'habitude, la nuit avait été dure pour lui. Depuis il est rentré de la guerre, il en est resté traumatisé et en a perdu le sommeil.

"Bien dormi ? demande le plus jeune derrière son journal

\- Mouais, ça vas, j'ai vu pire... dit John encore endormi"

Il prit son PC et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel. Sherlock supposait qu'il allait voir ses comptes tel que le Facebook et le Tinder comme tous les matins. Il allait avoir de belles surprises.

"Voyons voire sa tête quand il verra les petites modifications et les notification sur mon magnifique statut! " penses le frisé souriant derrière son journal.

John découvrit les bêtises que son colocataire avait mis et ce n'était pas tout, des hommes types armoire à glace lui envoyait des messages étranges telles que:

"Bonjour mon joli, es ce que ça te tente une petite fête entre hommes ?

Tu les aime grosses ou longues? "

C'était suffisant pour que John se mette en colère, il n'en revernait pas, Sherlock avait touché le bout du rouleau. C'était pas encore le pire truc qu'il ait put faire certes mais, dès le matin, ce n'était pas très bien.

"Comment ? Mais...Qu'est-ce que...des poney? Quoi? Mais...mais...Bon sang, Sherlock !"

Sherlock eut un sourire derrière son journal, il l'efface rapidement et prend un air habituel. Il mit son journal sur ses genoux afin de voire John et aussi lui montrer qu'il était parfaitement innocent.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demande John sur un ton énervé.

\- Fais quoi? Demande Sherlock innocemment

\- Fait pas l'innocent! dit John commençait clairement à s'éverver"

John alla ensuite voire les dégâts de son compte Tinder.

"Aime les hommes...jouer au docteur? Sherlock! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

\- Mais je m'ennuie John! Ça fait deux fichues semaines que je n'ai rien d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent! Comprend moi bon sang! répond Sherlock

\- Génial ! Merci beaucoup ! On ne peux pas te laisser seul sans que tu fasse de conneries ! répond le blond énervé "

John, exaspéré par l'immaturitée de son colocataire, ferma son pc et le pose à terre. Il prit un gâteau et but son thé rapidement. Il se lève ensuite pour partir dans la salle de bain se préparer.

"Je vais au travail ce matin. dit il sur un ton sec

\- Okay. répond le brun sur le même ton de derrière son journal"

"J'ai besoin de clopes ou de drogue, je ne tiens plus... Je vais me fournir moi même pendant qu'il ne sera pas là. " penses le détective en pliant son journal.

John alla se préparer d'un pas décidé, décidément, il était vraiment en colère et partit rapidement au travail. Le blond travaillait comme remplaçant dans une clinique au centre de Londres.

"Je reviens à midi! Dit-il en partant

\- Okay. répond Sherlock"

Il était maintenant derrière son ordinateur à envoyer un mail à son dealer favori, le manque cocaïne se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

"Salut, es ce que tu aurai un peu de farine? J'en ai besoin pour faire un cheese cake.

SH "

La réponse se fit rapide

"Esh mec! Ça roule poulet? Ouais j'ai plein de farine! RDV à l'Ouest de Londres à 9 heures Pélo !

C0C41N3 "

Il répond:

"Ça marche!

SH "

Sherlock alla compléter son site par pur ennui, du moins, c'était surtout pour passer le temps et il savait que Mycroft le surveillait un peut et devait lui donner un os à ronger. Il ajoute un article portant sur 300 gâteaux que l'on peut trouver qu'au Japon. Une belle preuve preuve qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment, mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'embêter son gourmand de grand frère qui suis son site H24. Sherlock voulait finir l'article avant d'aller chercher son bien précieux et le cacher dans l'appartement. Une bonne heure plus tard, l'avait fini et il le relit d'un air satisfait. Sherlock ferma son PC et alla se préparer pour aller chercher sa "farine".

Une fois prêt il descend les escaliers tranquillement et sort de l'appartement. Le détective prit un taxi pour aller à l'Ouest de Londres. Il sortit son téléphone et regarde les message envoyés par son correspondant. Apparemment, il était déjà arrivé et l'attendait derrière la discothèque abandonnée. Sherlock sourit légèrement et remet son téléphone dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste.

Une fois arrivé, il arrête le taxi, le frisé marchait maintenant dans un lieu désert et passe à côté de la vieille discothèque aux allures morbides. C'est vrais que les taxi ne viennes pas ici pour des raisons diverses. Peut être parce que le bâtiment était hanté. C'est vrais que beaucoup d'histoires louches tournaient autour du bâtiment. Et plusieurs actes morbides y avait eu lieux dans les années 80. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient toutes brisées et l'on pouvait voire que l'intérieur était sans dessus dessous et que le bâtiment s'écroulait avec le temps. Il y avait des tags sur les murs. Par simple curiosité, Sherlock y jeta un coup d'œil. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère un peut lugubre et aurai adoré s'aventurer la dedans, peut être y trouverai t'il un cadavre qui sais ?

Le lieu en lui même était assez sale et pollué. Et Sherlock était prêt à tout pour avoir sa dose de drogue. Il alla derrière le bâtiment. Une homme encapuchonné était adossé au mur du vieux bâtiment. Le détective s'approche de l'homme, leur échange fut bref, il lui donna le butin et laisse Sherlock partir. Le brun partit tranquillement, fourrant le sachet de farine dans la poche interne de sa veste. Ce fut rapide et sans dialogues. Mais le détective ne se doutait pas ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

Au loin, un homme, d'un carrure assez forte, s'avance vers lui. Sherlock était trop loin pour distinguer correctement ses traits. Il tenait une batte de baseball sur son épaule droite. Sherlock comprit vite qu'il était venu pour lui. Il fallait trouver une issue de secours.

"Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Très peux de gens rôdent ici! " penses le brun

Il chercha a fuir l'homme mais un autre plus discret le colle à terre. Il se débattit violemment et se relève, il mit un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme afin de l'assommer un moment. L'homme à la forte carrure lui assène des coups violents, il put reconnaître le tatouage qu'il avait sur la joue droite. C'était un tatouage typique des tueurs en série en prison, une goutte non remplie, un tatouage ce qui signifiait que son acte n'a pas été complètement accompli. Le soucis, c'est que Sherlock n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant, donc ça ne devait pas le concerner. Alors pourquoi il était entrain de le passer à tabac. Il était trop fort pour lui, de plus l'autre était plus résistant qu'il avait put penser et était debout. Il revenait à la charge cette fois ci se faisant plus violent.

Le détective défendait comme il pouvait en donnant des coups de coude et de pieds à son agresseur. Il finit par se retourner et prendre son pistolet pour frapper l'homme avec le canon. Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme à la batte lui mit un violent coup à la tête qui assomme le détective. Et il le frappe encore te encore. C'était fini, Sherlcok était KO, allongé sur le ventre au sol.

"C'est bon, je penses qu'il a eu son compte, laissons-le ici! dit l'un des deux hommes avec un fort accent Russe "

De son côté, John était entrain de traiter des patients, il avait des client avec des soucis diverses, comme les hémorroïdes, des mycoses vaginales etc... Ce n'était pas très ragoutant, mais tant qu'il était payé ça ne le dérangeait pas. La pause café arrive, il sort de son bureau et vas à la machine à café, il prit son téléphone et envoie un texto à son colocataire.

"Tu veux manger quoi à midi ?

JW " envoya t il.

Le blond range le téléphone et va boire son café. Au bout d'un moment, il fut étonné que Sherlock ne lui réponde pas dans les cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, il répondait tout le temps du tac au tac.

"Il doit être occupé à ses expériences, mais c'est pas normal qu'il ne réponde pas. " penses le blond.

John retourne à son travail après sa pose et reçoit ses autres clients dont un avec un soucis de testicules non descendu. Une autre avait des soucis urinaires, un autre avait les hémorroïdes.

"Eh bien...ils se sont donné le mot ce matin ! Quelle belle journée de merde... " pensa le blond un peu dégoûté par sa tâche.

Sherlock se réveille, il pleuvait beaucoup maintenant. Il grogna de douleur et essaye doucement de s'asseoir et de remettre ses esprit embrumés en place. Il avait une violente douleur au crâne, il sentait aussi au touché qu'il avait du sang sur la tempe et qu'il avait coagulé depuis son agression. Il avait le bras gauche cassé et une belle entorse à la jambe et quelques côtes fracturées. Apparemment les deux hommes étaient partis depuis un moment et ne l'avait pas loupé. Il essaye difficilement de se lever en gémissant de douleurs. Il serrait les dents et réussit à se lever a l'aide d'un arbre a côté de lui.

"Je ne comprend rien...pourquoi...comment s'est arrivé ? Qui étaient ces deux hommes ?" penses le détective en titubant.

Il secoue sa veste des feuilles mortes et ses cheveux. Le détective s'avance doucement retournant à Londres. Le détective boitait a cause de la douleur et avait du mal a respirer a cause de ses côtes brisées. Il en profite pour regarder ses sms, il cherche son téléphone dans sa poche en grognant de douleur. Chaque mouvements étaient douloureux. Puis vit John courir à lui. Des ambulances étaient arrivées, John s'était inquiété pour lui on dirait.

"Mais tu étais où ?" demande le blond voyant l'état de son ami

Pas de réponses, John l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ambulance. Mais Sherlock ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer au 211B.

"Mais...je vais très bien! répond le détective d'un ton sec

\- Ferme là, enfoiré de drogué! Tu n'as que ça à foutre de te foutre la vie en l'air? " répond John inquiet

John ne lui laisse pas le choix, en plus Mycroft était là et repartit quand il vit que son cher petit frère était dans de bonnes mains. Le docteur fouilla sa veste durant le trajet et laissa les médecins l'ausculter. Trois gramme de cocaine, John tombais des nues, alors son ami avait rechuté, ça y est! Il soupire exaspéré, Shelrock étai décidément irrécupérable.

"Et tu as fait ça pour de la putain de drogue? Vraiment Sherlock ? "demande t'il

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part, John commençait à s'énerver, si il n'y avait pas les ambulanciers, il aurai frapper son ami. A charge de revanche, John allait retourner l'appartement, afin de trouver toutes les drogues que Sherlock pouvait y cacher. Sherlock fut pris en charge par des médecins dans l'hôpital de St Bathélémy.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sherlock put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, il avait un bras en plate mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'agiter comme pas possible! Il était affalé sur son sofa en train de réfléchir à qui était son agresseur et pourquoi il 'l'avait agressé. Son tatouage lui disait quelque chose, cette forme de goutte et son visage aux traits durs et cet accent russe. Tout ça lui disait quelque choses.

\- Certainement une personne en lien avec une ancienne de mes enquêtes... dit il perdu dans ses pensées.


End file.
